Secrets In Seattle
by sammyjayne74
Summary: Ethan Hunt isn't the only one with a secret in Seattle! William Brandt has a secret too. But an even bigger secret lies in wait, that could change his life forever! Contains an OFC. Cover image made by staingirl @tumblr. This fic will be slightly edited shortly with a character name change!
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Secrets in Seattle

Fandom: Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol

Pairing: William Brandt/OFC

Notes: I haven't written het in years so be nice. And it hasn't been beta'd either.

Secrets in Seattle

Seattle Day 1

You're tired. A 12 hour shift and your feet are killing you. It hasn't been as bad as most days. You've had a laugh with some guests and your friend K. She makes you laugh. The only thing in this place that makes you feel better. Better about everything.

Life at home was just as bad. Your husband treats you as though you aren't important. As though you don't exist. And that's how you feel half of the time. That you could easily fade into the back ground and disappear or die and no one would notice! Not even your husband.

You have another 4 hours of your shift to go and your feet are starting to ache. But you have to push through the pain. You never want to wear those shoes again, but it's hotel policy. All female staff are supposed to wear the same footwear, especially front of house, attending to guests.

This is the job you hate, attending to the tables. At least when you're behind the bar there's a buffer between you and the guests. But not when you have to move around.

There aren't many people in tonight. There was earlier. The guests of a wedding, livening up the place. And you got your fair share of tips. Maybe you'll buy a foot massager. God knows your feel could do with it, after tonight.

You look around the bar. A couple in the corner, looking a little cosy with a do not disturb look on their faces. A guy on his own who seemed to have not been able to stop looking at you. And a guy who looks a little drunk. He's the one you want to avoid the most. Drunks can be a little unpredictable.

You brush pass the guy whose been looking at you. Gently grazing his arm as you reached over to pick up his empty glass. He's kind of cute. Maybe in his mid thirties, perhaps a little older. But cute! You've always been a sucker for blue eyes. He looks up at you and smiles.

"Same again," he says

You signal to K who brings over another scotch. He acknowledges her but he's still looking at you. And you don't know whether or not to be flattered or nervous. So you choose to carry on with your work.

As you walk away, you look back, catching his eye again and you smile. He gives you a sideways look as he stands up, walking over towards the bar. The way he looked at you made you shiver, and your stomach churn in a good way.

"Waitress,"

The drunk man shouts.

You walk over hesitantly. His hands appear around you waist, resting on your ass. You shake him off put he's persistent.

"sir,"

But he won't stop. You can smell the alcohol on him. Making you feel physically sick. Being around it all day, you've had enough of it.

"sir, if you don't stop I'll have to call security." You say.

"Come on, I know you ladies don't mind getting paid for extras,"

Suddenly you feel yourself being pushed away and the mans hand removed from your body. You turn quickly, seeing the guy from earlier. His hand around the drunks wrist and his arm twisted behind his back.

"she told you to stop!"

You squirm as you can hear the guys wrist begin to crack.

As you look around a man from security comes in, and quickly marches off the drunk. Probably to spend the night sleeping it off in his room. That is even if he's a guest. You know the other guy, the one who protected your honour is a guest. Because you've already charged his room.

You turn around, wanting to thank him, but he's nowhere to be found!

K looks at you with a smile on her face.

"I think that guy was into you!" She said.

He's all you can think about for the next few hours. The way he smiled at you. The feel of his skin when you brushed past him. And the way he smelt. Scotch and cologne.

It's finally over, your shift. And you can go home. To an empty bed, whilst your husbands probably occupies someone else's bed. At least you'll be able to rest your feet.

You take your shoes off whilst you wait for the elevator and hold them by the straps. The bar is on the 21st floor and the elevator was only on 10.

You looked up at the dial, watching as it came closer.

Finally, the doors opened and you and your bare feet step inside.

It's not only your feet that ache but your neck too and you twist your neck, trying to relieve the strain.

Suddenly you come to a stop, on the 19th floor. The door opens but there's no one there and they close again.

An arm stops the doors from closing and your heart pounds. You're scared. Scared that it might be the drunk from the bar, from earlier.

But it's not him, it's the guy who saved you from him. That cute guy who made your skin tingle.

He gives you a smile and stands behind you. You can feel him breathing, warm breath against your neck and you close your eyes.

He's moves closer, and you can feel him pressing against your back.

Your eyes blink quickly. And then he says it!

"take off your panties,"

Your belly churns and you feel the wetness between your thighs. And you feel a little scared and you like it.

"are you going to hurt me?" You ask.

"only if you want me too,"

So you comply. It's not as easy as they make it look in the movies. But you do it as best as you can. Wriggling them down over your thighs to your bare feet.

You look at the shiny elevator door in front of you, seeing his reflection. A self satisfied look on his face.

For some reasons you see his white shirt. Cool, crisp and sexy. He sees you looking at him. Forgetting for a moment that the elevator is now going up and not down to the parking garage.

He runs his hand down your back and bends down to pick up the discarded panties.

Your body reacts naturally as his hand rests on the small of your back. Breathing faster, wanting more.

Suddenly the elevator stops and he slowly walks out, wanting you to follow!

Do you dare? You want too! It's been so long since you've been with anyone. Not since... Well that doesn't matter now. You just know that the thought of him turns you on.

You leave the elevator and you hear it close behind you, realising that you've left your shoes behind. And you don't really seem to care.

You bare feet walk down the hallway, searching for an open door.

Then you see door to room 2108 is slightly open.

Your feet can't move and you're frozen to the spot. Scared at what's inside but excited.

You smile as you hear music coming from the room. Not just any room but probably one of the best suits in the hotel.

The music you hear is familiar. From an Opera or something. Whatever it is, you like it. You like the mood it's creating.

Finally your feet allow you to move and you enter the room.

The door is shut behind you, making you jump.

He's standing behind you.

He places his hand on your neck and you can feel every single finger and thumb that it makes you shiver.

You're not scared, you're excited. His fingers caress your neck. He seems to have found your sensitive spot.

You can feel him hard, pressed against you and you reach behind you, grabbing at his erection.

He breathes hard in your ear.

"I'm gonna make you hot and sweaty." he says.

And it makes you so wet that you can feel it begin to trickle down your legs and you imagine him between your thighs. His tongue worshipping you.

"Look familiar?" He asks

He waves the panties he took from you in the elevator, in front of your face.

"No need for these now."

And he throws them on to the bedroom floor. You look at them nostalgically. Remembering when you brought them.

"take off your clothes, slowly. Or do you want me to take them off,"

"You,"

Your voice sounds heavy, as your breathing increases and you feel him peel off your coat. Your still hot and only in the best way. You've never felt so turned on. Picking up a stranger in a bar, being seduced by them was such a turn on. You can't wait to feel his naked body against yours, hot, sweaty. To feel his body on top of your own, to feel him inside you. It's been too long.

He drops the coat behind him and he lifts your blouse up over your head. You feel his hand graze your skin, just like you did his earlier. But his touch is softer and you bite your lip as he runs his hand down your bare back. Stoping for a moment to touch the clasp of your bra strap.

You can still feel his hard on pressing into you and somehow you manage to reach behind and find your way to his zipper, releasing his cock into your hand.

"Fuck!" He swore.

But it was even more of a turn on.

"Oh fuck baby, keep doing that."

You wanted so much to give him what he wanted but you wanted him more. You removed your hand and he groaned in displeasure in your your ear.

Instead you turn around, looking at him. Coming eye to eye with the man who stepped in to save your honour. The man who had made you want him with one look.

You studied his face. The way he looked at you at that moment almost broke you!

It's not long before he kisses you, hard. And you feel his arms around you. You had a glimpse at them before. Strong. The strongest arms you'd ever had around your body. They made you feel safe. Safer than you've ever felt.

The kiss was so hard that he backs you up towards the nearest wall.

Finally lips part in a desperate need for oxygen. And your eyes stare into him. Your hands grab at his pants, pulling at the belt, pulling it out quickly and throwing it to the floor. Smiling as you finally deprived him of his pants, pushing them down.

He looks at you and smiles. The way you always want someone to look at you.

Your heart beats faster as his hand pins your arms above your head. This is exciting.

Your hearts beating even faster. His free hand disappears under your skirt.

His fingers begin to trace your wetness, finding their way to your clit. His thumb teasing you. Pressing hard, then pulling back.

Your head is spinning. Still being able to smell the alcohol on him. Mixed with his cologne and your sex.

He still stares at you as his fingers continue to tease you. He can feel your walls around them begin to tense and your on the verge of coming. But he pulls them away, leaving you panting. You needed it, you need to come.

You knew it was payback for earlier. And you didn't care.

You kiss him back, taking a moment to nibble at his lower lip.

He lifts you up against the wall and your back creaks from the force.

"say it," he asks.

You don't want too. Knowing that the moment it leaves your lips that it'll be over. That your fantasy will be over!

"Say it, baby!" he asks again. "I want to hear you say it,"

He wants to hear it. Wants you to say his name!

He lifts you harder and you wrap your legs around him. You feel his hardened cock at your opening.

He lets your hands go free and you run your fingers through his hair, soft and warm. His hair looks so good. A little spikey and slightly to one side.

You take in a breath and his name flows from your lips.

He smiles at you and with one thrust he's inside you, filling you completely.

He fucks you hard against the wall. You want to lose control. And you're not one for losing control. It's not in your nature! But you can't help yourself.

Your back aches. But you want more.

"Harder," you cry out.

He smirks. Oh god that smirk made you even more wet!

He forces you harder against the wall.

Then he lifts you up, carrying you over towards the bed.

It's a king sized bed. And it's absolutely huge.

He lays you down, towering over you. His hand brushes away your the hair that had fallen over your face.

A struggle takes place and you have the upper hand. Now he's under you! You want to be in control. Just to lose control for a while.

You unclasp your bra and his hands immediately find your breasts.

As you lean down running your hand down his chest, ripping open his shirt. You laugh as you hear a few buttons pop off. He laughs too and moans as run your hands over his chest. You moan too as you slid back down onto his cock.

Somehow he's closer than you and you ride him harder. You steady yourself, and he rests his hands on your hips to help you.

"Fuck, I'm coming baby!"

He moans loudly, and you feel his body shake beneath you as he comes inside you! But he's not done with you yet.

He flips you over again! And you look up at him. There's something in his eyes that makes you want him more.

"Will," you whisper.

His kiss is softer than before. His need to feel you increases and he makes his way down your naked body.

His tongue on your breasts make you moan uncontrollably. He licks your nipple, taking it into his mouth, playing with it.

The wetness between your legs is worse than before and you can't take anymore.

You rest your hand on his head, fingers running through his hair, again. You push him down to where you need his expert tongue.

"lower," you moan.

He kisses your naval that makes you giggle like a school girl.

Then he moves, lower. You widen your legs, waiting to accommodate his mouth.

He pauses for a moment above your pussy. Then he devours you.

Your moaning so loud that your sure people in the next room can hear you. But you don't give a shit! Nothing could stop you from coming.

You hold his head, not wanting him to move.

"fuck!" You cry out. "that's it. Oh god I'm coming,"

You feel his tongue brushing against your clit, going deeper, harder.

You can feel your walls beginning to contract around his tongue and you scream as you come. Your whole body shaking.

"Oh god that's it. That's it."

But he doesn't stop and you don't want him to stop.

You turn yourself over, seeing your sweat covered sheets beneath you.

You're on your knees in front of him, and he enters you quickly.

You grab the sheets in front of you, pulling them towards you.

He pulls you up, his hand firmly on the back of your neck, holding you in position as he fucks you hard.

You can feel his sweaty body behind you.

It doesn't take either of you long to come and you have the most intense orgasm ever. And you both lay breathless on the bed.

You look across at him, reaching out for his hand.

"Will," you whisper again.

He smiles, taking your hand, kissing it softly. You move over to him, resting you head against him and he wraps his arm around you.

You can't help but smile as he kisses the top of your head, tenderly.

This wasn't the first time. And wouldn't be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

The events of last night had melted away in the cold light of day! And the room was still and quiet!

She didn't want to move. Laying there peacefully for the last half an hour had been perfect. But Lacey knew that it would have to end soon and that she would have to go back to her life. To her husband.

She had become used to her husbands betrayal over the years! Sleeping with whomever he wanted and still expected her to still play the dutiful wife. Show up for business luncheons and make the perfect meal at home, showing her off to his friends and mistresses.

Lacey wasn't really a waitress at the hotel. She didn't really have a job, only to look pretty and only speak when spoken to! That was her job.

It was only because of her friend K that she had any social life at all. K being the only friend her husband didn't mind. Being lesbian, he knew that she wouldn't take Lacey to strip clubs to meet guys. The two of them had laughed about it. It didn't necessarily have to be a guy she would have an affair, not in this day and age. Straight women had had lesbian affairs probably since the beginning of time. But no, Lacey was straight. Never more so than last night!

Thanks to K, they had a safe place to meet. In public band no one being any the wiser. And that's all Lacey wanted. To be honest, all she had ever wanted and eat she had gotten in life were two separate things.

Lacey's eyes looked in front of her. Seeing him, still asleep. She saw the hair at the base of his neck, smiling as she couldn't get over how sexy it made him look. But everything about William Brandt was sexy.

Lacey leaned in, kissing his neck lightly, feeling his body move next to her.

The bed sheets had been discarded many hours before. Now on the floor in a crumpled heap!

They lay, naked on top of the bed. Lacey now having her arms draped over his torso and her leg over his. Will's right arm was behind him, holding that sexy leg in place.

She moaned into his neck, letting the frustration she was feeling out all at once.

This was what she wanted her life to be. Lazy days in bed, naked. Making love all night. Not having a care in the world, right at that moment. Being so caught up in sex that you couldn't have one coherent thought. Just one mind blowing orgasm after another! Lacey didn't get that at home. She was looking if her husband touched her at all. A kiss on her cheek was the closest thing to sex she had had lately.

Lacey ran her hand over Will's bare chest! Smiling as his free hand now held hers.

"Morning," he whispered.

She didn't want to say it back. If it was morning then their night together was over and she wouldn't see him again for months. And it broke her heart every single time.

"Not a good morning then?" Will asked.

He rolled over, turning his body to face hers. Using his hand to bring up her chin to meet his smile.

"Baby!" He whispered. "it's okay,"

Neither of them wanted to admit how they felt. How they always felt when this moment came. But for the time being it was the way it had to be! That they had to be apart.

He kissed her softly, running his fingers through her short layered hair. The sun reflected off it, bathing the room in a warm blonde glow.

The kiss produced another long moan.

He pulled back, brushing the hair from her eyes. Lacey held his hand, kissing the palm, then held it against her cheek.

Will smiled at her again. Sometimes when he was alone he could still feel her body against his.

"I should be going soon," Lacey said.

Will shook his head, not wanting her to leave and held her hand tightly.

"Do you have too?"

She didn't want too. Lacey never wanted too. Wanting to stay in that hotel room for ever, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Stay another night?" Will asked.

"You've no idea how much I want too. But I have to get home and ..."

She stopped mid sentence, seeing the look on Will's face.

"There are things I have to do at home,"

Will looked at her. Knowing what she was going back to. To him!

"When are you going to leave him?" He asked.

Lacey shook her head, getting up from the bed, bending down, reaching for the nearest bed sheet she could find. The warm romantic mood from earlier had changed.

"Dont do this to me, Will."

Lacey wrapped the silk sheet around herself, angry that he had brought up the one person she wanted to forget.

"Do what?"

Will sat up. Giving a half hearted attempt to cover himself up.

"You come back here every few months, making me drop everything at a days notice, including my panties. And you make me feel guilty for going home."

Lacey picked up her discarded clothes, bundling them up under her arms.

"Where are my shoes!" She shouted.

Will stood, wrapping the sheet loosely around his waist, helping her look around the room. Neither being able to find them.

"Hey," he said,

Will reached out his hand, stopping Lacey from moving around the room. She stood in the middle of the suite, flustered, angry. Pulling away from him.

"Lacey!"

Will was surprised by her reaction. Watching her as she moved away. He didn't like it when she was away from him. Wanting her always to be next to him. Feeling her against his body.

Lacey ended up slumped on the edge of the bed, tears streaming down her face. Ruining what was left of her mascara.

Will say next to her, holding her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I just wanted to spend more time with you," he said.

She looked at him, so much love in her eyes.

"Then stay longer, Will. I need you to stay longer,"

Will touched her face, wishing he could stay. Just as much as she wished she didn't have to go home!

He looked around as his cell began to buzz on the night stand next to the bed and his heart sank.

"Will," she whispered and leant forward, softly pressing her head against his.

His cell began to buzz again and left it.

Will lent in, capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss. His hand opening the loosely fitted sheet around her body. They continued to kiss, soft, tender but with an underlining need to consume each other. Will's fingers grazed her thigh and her legs began to part slowly in appreciation.

He moved up slowly, watching the need in Lacey's eyes grow. Will had never seen her like this before. Even when she was hurting, he couldn't help but love her!

Lacey ran her fingers through his hair. His always amazing looking hair. Even after several hours in bed, he still looked sexy! Her hand moved, caressing his face as their kissing deepened.

She felt his hand move from her thigh for a moment, moving all along her leg and around to her ass. Smiling with delight as he grabbed it gently, moving the lower half of her body forward, closer to him.

Then those hands again, playing with the wetness between her thighs. Their lips parted and Lacey bit Will's lower lip, playfully.

Lacey fell back onto the bed, watching as Will deprived her of the sheet, now laying naked once again beneath him.

Will lay on his side and she moved her hand up towards him, feeling his hair once again through her fingers.

"Will," she groaned again, feeling his thumb circling hard against her clit.

No longer able to form any noticeable words, she moaned nothing's into the room. One long moan after another as two, string, long fingers entered her, once again.

Lacey imagined it in her mind. There was just something about his hands than turned her on so much. Strong, powerful. She could come just by the thought of them alone.

They continued to work their magic as Lacey felt her orgasm begin to build inside her. That warm feeling in her belly, radiating all around her body that begun to shudder as Will pushed her over the edge.

She lay breathing hard beneath him. Her eyes screwed tightly shut and back arched as his fingers still continued to tease every last trace of her orgasm out of her.

Finally she fell back onto the bed, gasping for breath. Lacey opened her eyes, just in time to see Will's sheet drop to the floor.

She smiled, shifting underneath as her legs wrapped around him, drawing him deep inside.

There it was again, her totally inability to say anything! Just moans and gasps.

Will raised her arms above her head with one hand, Lacey giving in easily. He towered over her, looking down on her face, tortured in ecstasy.

Lacey's head rose upwards, her lips coming into contact with his.

He finally released her arms and she ran her hands down her his back. Nails clawing, deep, matching every thrust of his hips. She could feel the muscles in his back, taut, strong.

She felt him deep inside her. The weight of his body on top of her! Lacey shifted, moving further down the bed, forcing Will deeper. She couldn't take it any longer, needing him more and more.

All she had to do was to look at him. Knowing exactly what she wanted.

Will lifted her up, making sure they were face to face. He couldn't stop looking at her. When he'd been away for so long he forgot what she looked like but never what she felt like. How soft her skin was, the taste of her lips, the feel of her hand gripping his.

Finally their pace slowed, their eyes still gazing at each other. Their kisses soft.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they held each other through their bliss.

Lacey didn't know how long they lay seemingly losing all track of time. Then she'd fallen asleep. Waking up to find the bed empty next to her.

She sighed, pulling back the sheets. Lacey pulled herself up, dragging the sheet with her.

A smile appeared on her face. On the night stand in front of her were her shoes! The shoes she now remembered had been left behind in the elevator in the early hours of the morning.

"Will," she called out.

She stepped out into the main part of the suite, the sheet around her. Lacey heard the shower running for a moment and peered through the door that was just slightly open.

Lacey looked inside, seeing Will stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Will caught her eye, giving her a sideways smirk.

"Where did you find them?" She asked.

"I called down to reception saying my wife had left her shoes in a lift and she wanted them back."

Will smiled. He liked saying that she was his wife. Even though she almost had been!

"Are you going to be long? I think I need a shower before I go home."

With the night she'd had, she smelt of sweat, sex and William Brandt.

"All yours babe," he said as he passed her.

Their mini argument from earlier had been forgotten about. They just wanted to spend time together before real life got in the way. Luckily the room was paid for until the next morning. Will wanted to spend all day in bed all day but couldn't ignore the buzzing from his phone any longer.

He sat on the edge of the bed, smiling as he listened to Lacey attempt to sing in the shower.

He picked up the phone, staring at the call log. All unknown numbers. But knowing who they belonged too. Will would wait until Lacey had gone.

Will placed the phone back down, only this time turning it off. Not wanting their last few minutes together interrupted.

But part of him couldn't stop thinking about their argument earlier in the morning. Almost catching her fleeing the room, going back to her husband.

Will looked around, making sure she was still occupied. Her coat was hung up on the back of a chair and he reached in, pulling out her purse.

He opened it, flicking through the cards at the back. Spotting one from a local hospital. An appointment card, a physiotherapist.

His chest began to rise heavily. Earlier he had noticed several scars on her arm and fresh bruises. He was going to kill him. Lacey had promised that he'd stopped. And obviously hasn't.

Will blamed himself. Wishing he had taken her away from him when he had the chance or never let her go in the first place.

After he put back the card, he noticed something else, tucked into the back. His fingers reached in, managing to pull it out without disturbing anything else.

He held the tiny picture in his hand. Expecting it to be of him or of the two of them, taken before. But it wasn't. It was of a girl, around 3 years old. A pretty girl, light brown hair and green eyes. He turned the photo over, seeing the written inscription on the back, Amelia, 3rd birthday. Will saw the date stamp. It was only taken a few weeks ago.

As he looked up, he noticed Lacey standing in the doorway of the bathroom, glaring at him.

"I can explain," he said.

But he couldn't.

She grabbed her purse from his hand, putting the photograph back.

"How dare you," she shouted. "How dare you."

She clasped the purse in her hand, her body beginning to shake.

"Who is she," he asked, fearing the truth.

But his work had made him ask some pretty distasteful questions and even worse answers. He wasn't sure how he would take the answer to this one.

"She's my daughter." She whispered.

"Daughter?" He asked again.

Lacey nodded.

"How,"

"Your not here all the time Will, stuff happens."

"Obviously. I saw the scars Lacey. Did he do that to you? Does he do that to her?" He asked.

"No, he'd never hurt her,"

"Thats what you said about him hitting you," Will said.

He couldn't help but show his anger and confusion. Will grabbed hold of a chair, pushing it to the floor.

Lacey moved away, feeling a little scared.

"Look at you. Look at what he's done to you,"

She looked down at her arms, seeing old scars and new bruises. Her husband was always careful not to leave anything to visible that could cause uneasy questions. But she was never able to keep it from Will. She could never keep anything from him.

"What am I supposed to do Will?" She asked.

"Leave him!"

"And what. Go to some home for battered wives. You know what he'll do to me."

"I can protect you, Lacey."

Lacey shook her head.

"You can't protect us!"

"I can. I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise."

Will turned around, searching for a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down something, handing it to Lacey.

"This is a number of someone you can call if you can't get in touch with me. Someone you can call if you're in trouble. They can make sure you're safe,"

"Will," Lacey whispered.

"Take it. I promise you that he won't hurt you again! Either of you,"

Lacey looked at him, seeing something new, uncertainty. She wanted to tell him. Had wanted to tell him for over 3 years. Knowing that if the truth came out that her life would be in danger and so would Will's.

In all the years she had known him. She had never asked what he did for a living. Figuring it was best not to ask. She had gotten used to it, especially where her husband was concerned. Whatever it was it was important to keep him away for months at a time.

"I love you," Will whispered.

Before Lacey could answer her cell began to ring. Her hand reached into her pocket, pulling it out nervously. From the caller id, her hands shook. It was her husband.

"Hello!" She answered. "I'll be home soon. K had some crisis. She needed a shoulder to cry on. Okay. I'll pick her up on my way home. Bye baby!"

Will turned away. Not wanting to listen to her call her husband what she called him.

"I have to go!" She said.

He turned back, seeing the years forming in her eyes.

"But I don't want to go!"

"I know! We just have to hold on a little longer and we can be together,"

He leaned in, kissing her softly through her tears.

"I love you so much, I've always loved you." Lacey said.

"I know!"

They parted and Lacey felt her hand slip from Will's. He watched as she walked away, heading out of the door. He banged his fist against the wall cursing as his knuckles began to bleed.

"Fuck!"

He walked across the room towards his cell and turned it on. Trying to follow Lacey. All be wanted was to protect her. Like he should have done 15 years ago, when they'd first met.

The cell began to buzz in his hands. But it wasn't a blocked call. Instead it was an actual number. One that he recognised and one that he'd seen several times on Lacey's phone. Her husbands.

"Hello," Will answered.

"It's about time we met, again," the voice on the other end said.

Will recognised the voice. One he had been friends with, 15 years ago.

"I'll give you an hour, or I'll kill her!"

And the line went dead.

"Lacey!" He shouted.

He raced towards the balcony of the suit, staring down below, seeing her being bundled into a car that sped away before he had time to remember the license plate.


End file.
